


Farewell, St Mystere

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Curious Village Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trouble always seems to be around the corner for Hershel Layton, and it has led him to lie in a hospital bed for weeks on end. However, this means that they need to cover the costs. Flora has a plan, however much she might try and run from it.
Relationships: Flora Reinhold & Luke Triton, Flora Reinhold & St Mystere Residents, Hershel Layton & Flora Reinhold
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Farewell, St Mystere

“I’m sorry.” Flora almost relented and left the treasure behind, but she couldn’t. She needed to take it.

With the help of Luke, she gathered all of the coins into cloth bags to be transferred to the Laytonmobile. Each time Flora grabbed for some more coins, her heart broke. All of her family here in St Mystere will… shut down and cease to exist. She didn’t want that, but she didn’t have a choice.

When they were both done, Luke laid a hand on Flora’s shoulder. He could tell her emotions were getting the better of her.

“It’s okay. Don’t blame yourself.”

Flora smiled. She could never argue with him. “I’ll try.”

They both exited the basement of Reinhold Manor, arms carrying as many bags as they could. The foyer was empty, but Flora knew that everyone would be upstairs. She didn’t hear any noise, but perhaps the basement was more soundproofed than the rest of the house.

Dahlia, Matthew, Gordon, Simon… They were all gone now. Flora made herself move towards the doors. She truly wanted to go upstairs to say goodbye to them, but she didn’t know if she could handle it. 

_ I’m sorry. I love you all. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. _

Luke gently placed a hand at her back to steer her away from the staircase. He knew that it wouldn’t help her if she saw their bodies.

As they both left the manor, they heard a soft meow.

“Claudia!” Flora gasped as the cat appeared from the bushes. “I didn’t notice you there!”

Luke knelt down, dropping some bags, and Claudia immediately made his way over to the boy, pushing up against his legs. Luke’s laughter warmed Flora’s heart. For a moment, she could forget about the sudden emptiness of this village.

“Should we take him with us?” Flora asked as Luke picked up Claudia. “There’s no one to take care of him now.”

“Sure! I’m certain that the professor would love to have a pet once he gets out of hospital.”

Flora nodded, trying not to think about how helpless he looked in that hospital bed. “Yes. I agree.”

Thankfully, they didn’t come across anyone on their way out of St Mystere. Everyone must have been indoors when they shut down. Flora and Luke were both grateful for that.

After a few trips to and from Reinhold Manor, they finally managed to fit everything in the Laytonmobile, including Claudia. He decided to sit on Luke’s lap as he and Flora got inside the car.

“Everyone ready?”

“Yes, Uncle Desmond,” Flora and Luke chorused. 

“Thank you for bringing us here,” Flora added.

Desmond smiled. “It’s no problem, Flora. I wouldn’t make you two walk all the way back to London. Well-” Desmond paused, and Luke raised his eyebrows. “Maybe I would’ve done a few years back, but I am a different person now.”

“Right.” Luke had forgiven Desmond for his past behaviour, but he hadn’t forgotten. He doubted he ever would.

Flora suddenly had an urge to run back into St Mystere, close the drawbridge behind her somehow and stay there forever. This village had been her childhood. She had left before, of course, but that was with the knowledge that the residents were still alive and well.

Flora shook her head. The residents had never been alive. They were robots. But a part of her disagreed. Even if they weren’t technically alive, that doesn’t make their lives worth any less. These were the people that watched her grow up and took care of her when her biological father passed away. She would always be grateful to them for that.

“Alright. We’re off.”

Flora watched out the side window as St Mystere grew smaller on the horizon. She would most likely never return here, and that saddened her. But, as Uncle Desmond said, if this money would help get the professor back on his feet then it would be worth it.

Flora jumped a little as she felt Claudia snuggle up beside her. Stroking his head, Flora felt a little better. At least she could keep something from St Mystere.

“I hope you enjoy your new home, Claudia,” Flora smiled.

She turned to Luke, and he gave her a smile to match hers. Her smile grew wider. As long as she had her chosen family, things might be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble but it ended up being to long. also, this was a case of "think first, write later" so i had to come up with a reason as to why flora would need the st mystere treasure. I figured it would have to be something dire since she insisted on not taking it in curious village. i understand that we have free healthcare in the uk (and that the nhs was founded before the 60s which is the agreed date (mostly) for when the layton series took place), but i needed a reason to why flora would need the money, so i guess they were on private healthcare for some reason. idk, i literally wrote this all in one go and didn't stop to think lmao. i hope you enjoy anyway!


End file.
